


Mistletoe

by Pansexualweirdo



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d Is A Hot Mess, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mentioned Russel Hobbs, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Noodle Is The Best Matchmaker, Noodle Ships 2Doc, Noodle's A Good Kid, One Shot, POV Stuart "2D" Pot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexualweirdo/pseuds/Pansexualweirdo
Summary: Noodle lures 2d beneath a mistletoe, and Murdoc "happens" to walk by.This is a short Christmas one-shot inspired by a beautiful comic made by Ihlosih on Deviantart, check it out![[ https://www.deviantart.com/ihlosih/art/You-should-kiss-Guys-423459907 ]]
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Noodle, Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot, Noodle & Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Mistletoe

“2D, 2D!”

Noodle runs up to Stuart, waving her arms in the air to get the bluenette’s attention. The man in question is leaning against a wall, texting his buddy and fellow bandmate Russel who’s out on an errand, and he pauses the conversation there to tilt his head and quirk a brow at the girl and her sudden burst of energy.

“Wot issit, Noodle?”

“Can you uh- stand over here?” she asks, leading him over to a door frame.

Stuart blinks at his bandmate, what is she on about? And why is she smiling like she _knows_ something?

However, not seeing how moving a few inches could come up and bite him in the ass later, he simply shrugs and continues his chat with Rus. He can hear a little giggle from Noodle and peers over his screen to throw her a questioning glance. She immediately shuts up and breaks into one of her darling ‘I didn’t do anything’ smile.

Aww. 2D can’t be suspicious of her when she looks that adorable.

He can hear steps shuffling close and just when they reach him, Noodle starts yelling again.

“Stop, stop!”

“Wot’re yew on about, Noodle?” The singer snaps, pocketing his phone - sorry, Rus - and looking to his right to find an equally pissed-looking Murdoc.

Then, Stuart realizes that moving a few inches from his previous spot _did_ come back to bite him in the ass when the devil, erm, _Noodle_ , points up to the ceiling and there’s a bloody _mistletoe_ hanging above him and the satanist.

Shit. Really, Noodle? Talk about backstabbing.

Stuart freezes, eyes flicking from Murdoc - who’s caught looking like a deer in headlights - to Noodle, who’s smiling at them both, the traitor.

“It’s mistletoe! You have to kiss!”

2D feels his face heat up quickly. Leave it to their years younger guitarist to try and hook her bandmates up. Not only did she manage to lure them both into her trap, but she must have set up the ornament earlier, too. Stuart never should have taught this bundle of mischief about American Christmas.

He and Murdoc have been dancing around a massive smorgasbord of sexual tension a little longer than the vocalist would like to admit. And not just sexual tension but wanting, _yearning,_ even, on 2D’s side. And he did not expect to be thrown into a situation where he has to deal with that right at this moment.

He glances over to Murdoc, flustered. If he knows the bassist, Murdoc will just dismiss this whole thing and walk off, or... or...

“Come on, kiss, kiss!!”

 _Shut up,_ Stuart tries to telepathically message Noodle.

Murdoc’s shoulders finally drop, a scarily unreadable expression on his face when he yanks hold of Stuart’s collar. The vocalist panics.

“H- Hold on, Mu’doc, Noodle was just-“

Then he’s silenced by the bassist’s lips pressing against his. They’re rough and a little chapped but moving gently, _sweetly_ against his own and Stuart sighs into Murdoc’s mouth, eyes fluttering shut by instinct when he gives in to the kiss. Just when his stupid brain registers what the fuck is happening and tells him to _move you tosser,_ Murdoc’s pulling back and the moment is over.

The singer is left staring in disbelief at his bandmate, who’s averting his eyes away, a tint of dark, barely there, present on his cheeks.

Okay, is this real? Is this reality right now for Stuart or is he asleep and in yet another dream involving Murdoc?

But, shit, touching his lips, he can still _taste_ Niccals, the faint hint of booze on his tongue, making him dizzy, and it’s definitely real.

Noodle has lifted her heavy fringe out of her eyes, which are sparkling, wide and filled with joy.

“ ** _Kichōna_**...*” she whispers, looking about as victorious as a kid who has managed to convince their parents to take them to Disneyland.

She then decides she’s satisfied and runs off, leaving the mess she has created to smolder in its remains.

“Uh...” Stuart brilliantly says.

Murdoc finally meets his eyes, his expression spelling out... relief? Happiness?

Wait. No, Murdoc and ‘happiness’ do not go together.

And that’s when a sly grin takes shape on the satanist’s face.

“Well, I guess she beat me to it,” he shrugs, causing 2D’s jaw to drop to the floor and never to be found again.

Needless to say, the smorgasbord was obliterated, and that night, Noodle could see her two bandmates sneak into the same bedroom together.

**Author's Note:**

> *Noodle originally says "Kawaii" here but I felt that was a bit cliché and changed it to "Kichona", which in Japanese basically means 'precious'.
> 
> Merry fucking Christmas, y'all! <3


End file.
